


Поменяться местами

by Shagero_Alled



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, АУ в каноне, ООС, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи, а не Зоро принял боль и страдания капитана от Кумы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поменяться местами

\- Нет, – мерзкий холод медленно скрутил внутренности, когда, очнувшись, Зоро не увидел рядом Санджи.  
\- Что случилось? Мы каким-то чудом выжили? – удивился Усопп, осматриваясь по сторонам. – Кажется, все в порядке.  
\- Где Санджи? – спросил Зоро, вставая. Шея побаливала. Зоро не успел остановить Санджи, получил неожиданный удар ребром ладони.  
\- Может, он уже готовит нам есть! – радостно заявил Луффи, беспорядочно размахивая руками. – Как здорово: ничего не болит.  
\- Надо его найти. Чоппер, не отставай, – Зоро побежал, не дослушав, что ему кричали оставшиеся товарищи. Чутье вело его по следу, впитавшему в себя запах крови и сигаретного дыма. Санджи он увидел на окраине острова: он стоял к нему спиной, лицом к морю. – Где Кума?  
\- Зоро, ничего не было, – выдавил из себя Санджи, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Идиот, – выругался Зоро, заметив кровь на земле. – Чоппер, быстрее!  
\- Курить хочу, – прошептал Санджи, теряя сознание.  
Зоро подхватил его, чувствуя под пальцами намокшую ткань, и осторожно опустил на землю, подавляя рвущийся изнутри рык.  
  
***  
Утренний свет резал глаза. Зоро не заметил, как заснул, дежуря у кровати Санджи. От него знакомо пахло сигаретами, но этот аромат, совсем слабый, перебивался лекарствами. Зоро моргнул. Санджи застонал, приоткрывая глаза. Он щурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Очнулся наконец? – спросил Зоро. Санджи хотелось от всей души врезать, так, чтобы снова вырубился, чтобы идиот надолго запомнил о бредовости собственного поступка. Команде не нужна жертва. Зоро бы не сдерживался, врезал от всей души, он знал, что Санджи выдержит и выживет, раз очнулся, но Чоппер будет ругаться. Их маленький доктор и так слишком волновался каждый раз, когда команда не слушала его советов.  
\- Долго я спал? – голос у Санджи был хриплым после долгого сна, а на губах лопнула кожица, выступила кровь. Зоро напоил его из чашки, стоявшей рядом с кроватью, он по себе знал, как хочется пить в такие моменты.  
\- Долго, девчонки боялись, что не очнешься, но Чоппер заверил, что ты сильный, очухаешься,– ответил Зоро.  
\- Сложно было бы найти такого же кока? – натянуто и вопросительно усмехнулся Санджи.  
\- Ты единственный, кто подходит запросам этой безумной команды, – заверил его Зоро.  
\- Вот как, – Санджи слабо улыбнулся. – Хочу курить.  
\- Нельзя пока не станет лучше, – отказал Зоро.  
\- Почему такой хмурый? – спросил Санджи, он смотрел не щурясь: привык к свету.  
\- А сам как думаешь? Не решай все сам. Мы команда, – злился Зоро. До того как он нашел Санджи, он думал, что никогда не простит ему подобной выходки. Сейчас, когда он наконец очнулся, Зоро понял, что готов простить ему все что угодно, лишь бы выжил, но врезать все же хотелось. Слишком больно и непривычно было видеть его таким слабым, Санджи это совсем не шло.  
\- А сам? Кто вызвался умереть за остальных? – разозлился Санджи. В этот момент Зоро захотелось схватить Санджи за грудки и припереть к стенке всем весом и не отпускать, пока он не поймет, какую глупость совершил. Но он не мог, да и сам он хотел поступить так же, он понимал, что чувствовал Санджи, когда Зоро предложил свою жизнь взамен спасения команды. Зоро терзали противоречия, он все равно не мог принять выбор Санджи сделать все самому.  
\- Я не настолько слаб. Не хочу сейчас спорить об этом, – устало ответил Санджи. – Я жив, и все в порядке.  
\- Не в порядке. Ты чуть не умер. А сейчас, пока ты тут лежишь, мы питаемся непонятно чем и слушаем нытье Луффи о том, как он хочет поесть что-нибудь приготовленное тобой, – бросил раздраженно Зоро.  
\- Я вас разбаловал, – заулыбался Санджи. Они замолчали. – Скажи, ты рассказал ребятам?  
\- Нет. Им не обязательно знать, что два идиота хотели за них умереть, – тихо сказал Зоро. – Узнай они причину того, почему нас просто так отпустили, сейчас бы не могли радоваться.  
\- Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Санджи. У них появилась еще одна тайна на двоих. Первая была началом их отношений. Три месяца назад они оба дежурили в грозу и укрывались от холодного ливня под одним плащом. Они хотели согреться и увлеклись.  
  
***  
Утром после той ночи Санджи молча курил сигарету за сигаретой, наблюдая, как бескрайнюю тьму разрывает восходящее солнце.  
\- Жалеешь? – сухо спросил Зоро.  
\- Да нет. Давно пора сбросить накопившееся напряжение, драки сильно выматывают – повел плечами Санджи.  
\- Тогда почему боишься обернуться? – спросил Зоро.  
\- Не могу до конца это принять. Не каждый день спишь со своим товарищем – отозвался Санджи.  
\- Я не против – задумчиво ответил Зоро. Ему не давали покоя ноги Санджи, как и он сам, с их первой встречи. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот странный вспыльчивый парень, повернутый на девушках, окажется сильным товарищем, на которого можно положиться в бою, которому можно оставить прикрывать свою спину. Зоро чувствовал силу ударов его ног, блокируя выпады мечами, они часто дрались по любому глупому поводу. То, что Санджи его признал, как равного, Зоро понял после первой их битвы с Арлонгом. Они были самыми старшими в команде, пока к ним не присоединились Робин, Френки и Брук, чувствовали ответственность за своего непоседливого капитана, который постоянно втягивал их в неприятности.  
\- О чем ты? – обернулся Санджи, он растеряно смотрел на Зоро.  
\- Говорю, что с тобой удобно – ответил Зоро. Санджи задумчиво затянулся, вдыхая сигаретный дым.  
\- И правда, удобно, – усмехнулся Санджи. – Если ты до этого дрочил на светлый образ Нами и Робин я тебя не прощу.  
\- А сам-то? – оскалился Зоро.  
\- Я джентльмен и не могу осквернять прекрасных фей в своих фантазиях, – огрызнулся Санджи, отворачиваясь. Зоро не удержался и схватил его, утягивая за собой под плащ. – Ты что творишь?!  
\- Мне стало холодно, хочу вздремнуть пару часиков, – зевнул Зоро, вдыхая запах Санджи.  
\- Идиот, пусти меня. Пора завтрак готовить, скоро команда проснется, – запротестовал Санджи, пытаясь вырваться из его охапки.  
\- Потерпят немного, – пожал плечами Зоро.  
\- Ты что, Луффи не знаешь, он вымотает все нервы, если, когда он проснется, не будет еды, – Санджи пихнул его локтем в бок, выбираясь из объятий. – Если тебе холодно иди на кухню, можешь подремать там, пока я закончу с готовкой. Только не мешай.  
\- Идет, – улыбнулся Зоро, подбирая свою одежду.  
  
***  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я волновался за тебя? Я первый раз за все наше путешествие испугался, что не найду тебя когда очнулся? Думай хоть иногда, что творишь, – зло фыркнул Зоро.  
\- А сам? Вечно лезешь в драки, не пытаясь избежать их лишний раз. Упрямо следуешь своему пути стать первым мечником, – заявил Санджи.  
\- Воины не бегут от битвы, – гордо заявил Зоро.  
\- Иногда можно. Дай мне сигарету, – потребовал Санджи.  
\- Нельзя, – отказался Зоро.  
\- Я раньше помру от ломки по никотину, чем поправлюсь, – обиделся Санджи.  
\- Почему ты такой упрямый, – злобно бросил Зоро, нашарив в кармане рубашки пачку сигарет. Зоро закурил, сделав глубокий вдох, он наклонился к Санджи. Выдыхая в его рот дым. Углубляя поцелуй, касаясь языка, Санджи отвечал медленно, не торопясь. Он разочаровано простонал, когда Зоро отстранился.  
«Я скучал. За эти три дня, что ты валялся без сознания, я перебрал в памяти всех богов, о которых слышал во время путешествия, я молился им, чтобы они не забирали тебя у нас, у меня. – Зоро взял его руку в свою, склонился над ней и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. – Не заставляй меня больше так сильно о тебе беспокоиться».  
\- Прости, – извинился Санджи. – Следующий раз мы будем сражаться вместе.  
\- Прощаю, – кивнул Зоро.  
  
***  
\- Зоро, я больше не могу – простонал Санджи.  
\- Ванну хочешь принять? Я могу тебя обтереть влажным полотенцем, самому тебе мыться еще рано. Швы могут разойтись, – предупредил Зоро.  
\- Я хочу побриться, не могу, щетина чешется и колется, – взвыл Санджи, он немного пошевелил рукой и стиснул зубы от боли. – Гадство.  
\- Я помогу, – предложил Зоро, Санджи недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – Что?  
\- Удивлен, что ты такой заботливый, – признался он. – Обычно ты пытаешься скрыть свою заботу. Например, когда касаешься меня, меняя бинты, ты боишься потревожить рану. Или когда кусаешь меня, потом зализываешь укус. Или …  
\- Помолчи лучше, – Зоро чувствовал, как начинает краснеть – ему не нравилось, когда Санджи видел то, что он пытался скрыть.  
Зоро помог ему сесть, накрыл его простыней и достал щетку и мыло.  
\- Может, все же не надо? – спросил Санджи, когда Зоро обнажил лезвие одной из своих катан.  
\- Не бойся, я тебя не порежу, я всегда так бреюсь – успокоил его Зоро, легко ероша волосы. – Брови трогать не буду.  
\- Только попробуй, и останешься без обедов, когда я поправлюсь, – пригрозил Санджи.  
\- Поправляйся быстрей, без тебя на кухне пусто, – улыбнулся Зоро. Он собрал волосы Санджи в небольшой хвост и завязал их, чтобы не мешали. – Не мотай головой – порежешься.  
\- Не буду, – согласился Санджи, запрокинув голову, предоставляя Зоро нанести пену.  
Зоро смотрел, как Санджи прикрыл глаза, полностью расслабляясь и доверяясь ему, хотелось нагнуться и поцеловать его, забраться прохладными пальцами под широкую рубашку и прикоснуться к коже. Зоро сдержал себя в руках, поднося к лицу Санджи лезвие катаны, пара движений, и он закончил, вытерев с лица оставшуюся пену.  
\- Чувствую себя прекрасно, – выдохнул Санджи, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- А ты боялся, – усмехнулся Зоро, убирая простынь и укладывая Санджи обратно в кровать.  
\- Я волновался не появится ли у меня какой заразы после твоих мечей – ты убиваешь ими всех подряд, – возразил Санджи.  
\- Я их всегда чищу, – обиделся Зоро, собираясь уходить. – Раз так, сигареты не дам.  
\- Зоро, вернись, дай хоть одну выкурить! – крикнул ему вслед Санджи.  
  
***  
\- Если я исчезну, ты меня найдешь? – спросил Санджи как-то вечером, когда они сидели под деревом, наблюдая за ожившим ночным городом.  
\- Что тебе опять в голову пришло? – насторожился Зоро, ему не нравились подобные разговоры, после них по классике жанра всегда что-то случалось.  
\- Да так, просто мысли, – тихо засмеялся Санджи, отпивая вино.  
\- Я тебя не потеряю. А если потеряю, приду и найду, – серьезно заявил Зоро, отбирая у него бутылку. – А ты будешь ждать, пока я тебя найду?  
\- Нет. С твоим топографическим кретинизмом ты меня через лет двадцать найдешь, – сражу же ответил Санджи. – Но я подожду пару лет, прежде чем пойду искать тебя.  
На следующий день они снова встретили Куму и его клонов. Санджи рванул на него пытаясь выиграть им время сбежать. Упрямый идиот, и кто недавно говорил, что больше не бросится на врага сам!  
\- Санджи! – завопил Усопп, когда Кума занес над ним лапу. Санджи не успел развернуться и исчез, растворился в воздухе, будто и не было его вовсе.  
В память въелись недавние слова: «Если я исчезну, ты меня найдешь?»  
\- Найду, чего бы мне этого не стоило, – решил Зоро, оборачиваясь на врага.


End file.
